Blazblue: Fate Breaker
by dragoneel12
Summary: It was truly endless. As far as he could remember time and time again he would repeat the same day over and over again. It had been decades, centuries, or a millennium he couldn't tell nor did he care anymore. He simply died on that day and came back to life only to relive it once more. But that which kills him could be the key that severs his Cursed Fate.
1. Prologue: Break The Solitude

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of "FateBreaker". This is a collaboration work between me and ShinigamiYui who is a friend of mine. He wanted to write a story together so I gave it a try. This is what came out of it and I hope you guys enjoy it. This story is set many years after the events of ChronoPhantasma and has nothing to do with my previous works, it's just a brand new story. The main Character of this is Blaze an orphan who was raised by a warrior of old and here is a hint...the warrior looked like a cat. The story is about how Blaze is trapped in a endless loop where he always ends up dying in a specific day: killed by a masked person. He doesn't know what is going on or why this is happening, the only clue he has is that he inherited the fate from a hero named Ragna. But what happens when in one of the loops he breaks the figures mask and finds out what's under? Remember this is set in the farther future so the world looks different, really, really different. Also some character will not be showing up, After all...not all can endure the test of time. Well without further ado let's do this!**

**ShinigamiYui: Yay!**

"_Text" = Character Thoughts_

'_Text' = Communication _

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or any of it's characters, I mean c'mon...if I did I wouldn't be wishing I did.

* * *

Prologue: Break The Solitude

It was truly endless. As far as he could remember, he could never live pass this one day and see what lied ahead in the next. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he struggled, it was always the same. By now he just assumed he was destined to die in such a place and suffer, but dying in itself wasn't the problem the endless repetition was. It was always the same, he would die: killed by a masked assailant who he did not know or understand and then come back to life and relive that same day. He could no longer tell how many times he had re-lived that one single day. Decades passed, then centuries, then a millenium. Now he stood once more at the doorstep of death as the masked assailant aimed to take his life once more.

"Dammit..." cursed the teen as he fell on his knee. He was bleeding and one of his arms had gone limp from blood loss. He then shifted his gaze to the masked person who stood in front of him and scowled. He couldn't understand why he had to live through such hell. Sure he desired the power of the Azure for revenge and he was willing to pay any price for it, but this was too much a price. As always he was going to die...and just when he had finally thought he was home free this time. A small smile appeared on his face and he dropped the two blades he carried. "Well we know how this end don't we?" he asked as he opened his arm leaving himself open for a strike. "How many times has it been now? a thousand? A million?"

"2,800,091" the figure answered in an emotionless voice. "This makes the 2,800,092" the figure then raised it's blade and pointed it at the dark haired teen who was on his knees.

"I see" the boy then let out a tired sigh. He was tired and he wanted to give up on everything, but he couldn't. He had a promise to keep so even if he had to live through this endless loop everyday he still had hope, hope that one day he could find his way out. "Answer me one last thing...why are you crying?" the teen asked with a sad smile.

"I don't know..." it lied. It understood why it shed tears for the boy, who countless times it had killed. At first it emotionlessly did as it was instructed. It's mission was simple, to kill the boy over and over until the day he broke. That is what it's creator had built it for and that is what it did. But the boy never broke or gave in to despair and as time passed it grew emotionally attached to that which it was supposed to kill. "I am...truly sorry that you must live through this" it said as it tried to hold back the tears.

"Geez you're gonna make me cry now" the teen said as he used his one good hand to wipe away a tear. "Maybe...maybe in another time...we could be friends" he smiled at it and it slowly nodded. "Come on end it, it hurts more than expected" and with that it pierced the blade through the boys chest. The boy then coughed up blood and with a smile he slipped into oblivion. It then got on it's knees and hugged the person which it had killed and started crying. But from far away three figures watched.

"Once again the curtain falls on the tragic tale" a twin tailed girl stated as she sighed. "Alas it seems unlike Ragna, Blaze may never break through the endless repetition" the girl then turned her gaze to the cat beastkin which stood next to her.

"Don't count the kid out yet" the beastkin said. "He's strong, even I would break if I had to relieve this same day for two millenniums. It's a miracle he can still smile and see hope at the end of this endless tunnel" the beastkin then focused on the masked assailant who wheaped over the teens body. "To think that it would be able to gain emotions from killing him so many times"

"Indeed it is" added in the girl. "But I find it quite Ironic that the key to end his endless repetitive nightmare is the same thing which is keeping him trapped within it. I do wonder how he will triumph over something such as that" she then started to smile and looked at the figure downed in armor which stood next to the cat. "You've been really quiet Mr. Hero. Does watching this ending bore you?"

"Not at all, just a bit disappointed" said the armored figure.

"Oh? And Why is that?" the girl asked.

"I just thought he might be able to break away from the loops this time since he was so close. but seems we were mistaken" a bright flash of light then surrounded the two figures of the tragic end and the others sighed for they knew what that meant. "I guess it's time we do this again..."

"Indeed it is" the girls gaze then turned to the white light. "You would think humans would learn from their mistakes. But seems not, for creating a second Takamagahara certainly is proof of that"

"Yeah it is" the beastkin joined in. "_C'mon kid...open your eyes. What you are looking for is right in front of you. Not everything is at it seems, so realize it for you are Blaze or should I say the Blazblue..." _and with that thought in mind the three figures disappeared resuming their jobs as "observers" as light engulfed the whole world.

* * *

Year 2299 A.D, December 31...

A raven haired teenage boy slowly awakened drowsily and in no rush to get up. He knew exactly what awaited him on this day so he might as well take his sweet time. His red eyes lazily looked around then he looked at the watch which said 7:00 AM and he sighed. He heard a knock at his door catching his attention. He then walked up to the door, opening it and revealing a maid of the cheap hotel he was staying in.

"Sir I came to tell you that you have one more hour left..." her face was beet red and the teen was confused to why until he realize he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Alright, thank you" and with that the maid left and the teen was left alone. The teen then stretched and a smiled appeared on his face. "Well happy birthday to me for the 2,800,092th time" with that he let a sigh escape him and a sad look was back on his face. "I wonder If I can find it before it finds me. Maybe we can manage to talk since it always kills me around 11:00 pm." With that the boy started getting ready by putting his clothes back on and he picked up his two identical blades which laid near the bed. They looked like a dagger like version of the blood-scythe except the edge was pointed not curved and the blade was completely black. They were long and on the hilt both had a trigger meaning they were gun blades. On the blades there seemed to be something inscribed in Japanese and if it was to be translated it stated: "Thou who shalt repeat history must pay a price for the power thy seek". He then moved to open an envelope which had his mission in it. "Well then, time to Assassinate Serena Clover for the...ah you get the point" he stated to no one in particular. With that he walked outside.

The world was busy as always, people coming and people going. In the sky ships powered by ars slowly floated by and the teen sighed at the world. As an assassin having people around was the worst thing possible. The teen known as Blaze began walking towards his destination his mind shifting to how he planned to kills his target this time. Over the course of the repetitions his mind started contemplating more "creative" ways to kill her. Yeah he knew it was sick but maybe the key was in how he went about killing her since avoiding to kill her seemed to make no difference in his fate. He was desperate but he didn't lose hope...his sisters sure wouldn't want him to. As he was lost in thought he stopped paying attention to where he was going and his attention was snapped back when he collided with someone. The figure fell but Blaze Kept standing. When he looked he realized he had knocked over a girl. "Oh sorry..." he said as he offered his hand to her. She grabbed it and slowly raised back to her feat"

"I should be the one apologizing" stated the girl as she smiled at him. Her hair was white and she had blue eyes but wore an eyepatch over the other. She had long hair and she braided the back of her hair so it wouldn't be too long. She was wearing a white buttoned shirt, a skirt and kneesocks. If Blaze was to guess, she was probably swarming with boys. Blaze was then snapped out of his observative state when the girl spoke again. "It was not proper of me to read while walking" she looked at him with an apologetic look and Blaze was starting to feel like the bad guy.

"No it's ok don't blame yourself" he said as he sighed. "Maybe I can make it up to you? I mean if it's ok with you that is. I feel bad for knocking you over and I j-just want to thank you". At this point Blaze was thinking 'screw the mission', I mean who would prefer to go on an assassination mission when they could go on a date before they died. The girl chuckled at him and he felt like an idiot afterwards.

"Is that your way of asking me out on a date?" the girl asked with a slight blush but maintained her smile.

"W-well...I guess..." Blaze said as his face was completely red. What anyone could get out of this awkwardness is the fact that Blaze has no experience whatsoever with girls. His sisters were about the only girls he had actually had experiences with but beside them he had none, zero, nada. "It's ok if you don't want to..." his sentence was cut short when she put a finger over his lips.

"You talk too much" she said as she giggle. "I accept, It's not often that a kind hearted person like you asks me on a date". That statement left Blaze in both surprise and shock. He was shocked that she accepted but he was more surprised that she wasn't asked on dates more often. The girl was simply stunning so it was weird no one asked her out and as an Assassin, kindhearted was one thing he wasn't. "By the way...what is your name" she asked, her one eye looking at him gently and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Blaze The Blackdawn" he said as he happily grinned at her. He was actually excited to see her reaction to the name. Everyone had their own reactions at how weird his name was so he trying to see if she would laugh as well but she didn't laugh she just gave him an honesty smile.

"That is a beautiful name" the girl said in pure honesty. At this moment Blaze was thinking one thing. "_If it wasn't because I am going to die today I would totally marry this girl!"._ Blaze never regretted his fate so much at this moment. He wanted vengeance on 'him' but that vengeance took everything from him, The possibility of happiness, the possibility of love, but most of all the possibility of a future. Blaze shook of the thought, he...he couldn't lose hope now he might be close.

"So what is your name?" Blaze asked the kind girl. "Surely someone as beautiful as you has a beautiful name". The girls cheek reddened and Blaze didn't understand why...well until he realized what he said. "_Crap, crap, crap! That was not how I intended it to come out!"_

"Orihime Tsubaki" the girl stated her cheeks still red. Her heart beating faster, and faster. She couldn't believe he called her beautiful. So this was 'him' the person she never expected to meet before that time. The girl shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at the boy expecting a reaction.

"That is beautiful afterall" Blaze stated honestly. He was was amazed by this girl that his head never wrapped around the fact that this had never happened. This was an irregularity but he either didn't realize nor did he care to. Even if it was short he wanted to find at least a brief happiness in his horrible life.

"Shall we go?" she asked as she offered him her hand and he took it. With that she began to run dragging him behind her but even so he was happy and it was something that he had earned. But while they ran from the shadows he watched, his red eyes glowing, his white hair being blown and a wolf mask over his face.

"Well then this is going differently from what I had in mind, maybe it's finally going to be the time we start this game" the masked man stated to the blond hair girl which almost looked like a child who stood next to him. "Are you ready to play with the 100th prime field?"

"Yes, Master" the girl simply stated.

"Now then, let's get to the last part of the intro and into the body paragraph of this story." With that both the figures vanished from where they stood leaving a trail of what seemed like black smoke where they stood.

* * *

Blaze found that being dragged around by a cute girl all day wasn't so bad afterall. She had taken him to many places he had never taken the time to see. This was a repetitive day so Blaze simply assumed that there was no point in doing anything else and just await death. But this one time he actually gave it a try he actually find it out to be fun. Don't get him wrong though, it didn't mean he hadn't try anything else to try to break out of this loop...besides getting laid. Yeah if you counted his age he would actually be 2,800,092 years old virgin, don't judge.

"Blaze?" the girl called to the boy snapping him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?" She seemed worried and that made Blaze feel like a bastard. "We can go back if you.." before she could even finish he repeated the same action she had done to him earlier. He laid a single finger over her lips and smiled.

"You talk too much" he said as he grinned and she blushed. "We're having fun and this is the most fun I've ever had" stated Blaze as he looked around his surroundings. Just if you were curious at the moment Blaze was at an amusement park. It was his first time in one besides the time when his foster father took him in. For the record that one didn't count since well...a wrecked park couldn't be counted as a park but that was a story for a different time. "Thank you for accepting my offer Tsubaki". He received a laugh from the girl and he started wondering if he had said something wrong.

"Orihime...my name is Orihime. Tsubaki is my family name" she stated with a smile. Blaze did an inside "oohhh" after realizing his mistake.

"Sorry then Orihime-san" he said with an apologetic look. "So what do you want to go on next?" Blaze asked. Their trip had taken them from the mall, to a cafe and then to this amusement park. It was almost sunset and Blaze was almost wishing that this would never end but that would be selfish.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Orihime asked and Blaze froze.

"Uhm...can we get on something else?" Blaze asked with a nervous smile. Orihime started to wonder why he wanted to do something else. So far he had gone on every ride she had wanted to go on but then her thought shifted to when they went to ride the rollercoaster. He seemed hesitant to get on the ride and then it hit her.

"Uhm...Blaze-kun..could it be that you are afraid of heights?" the girl innocently asked. The boy sighed and then nodded his head in defeat.

"Something happened to me as a kid and because of it I have been afraid of heights." Blaze's thoughts then shifted to that day when everything was taken from him. And then images of 'him' began to pour into his mind. His dreaded sword slaughtering the city and dyeing itself in their blood. He knew not his name but to him he was nothing more than 'The Masked Wolf' that destroyed his life. Blaze clenched his hands into a fist in anger but he soon stopped after feeling a gentle hand atop of his.

"We don't have to go in the Ferris Wheel if you don't want to" Orihime stated with a smile.

"How about we go to the beach? The sunset is beautiful around this time". The girl nodded in agreement and started walking towards the sea which fortunately was right next to the park. "I really and truly want to thank you for today" Blaze said as they continued walking side by side.

"I also want to thank you as well" Orihime stated. "No one has ever taken the time to be with me or pay me any mind...afterall...I am a monster" a sad look appeared on her face and Blaze body went to autopilot. He suddenly hugged her and the girl's body tensed.

"You're not a monster!" he yelled out catching not only the girls attention but the attention of many others. "You are the most kind hearted person I've met and although I am almost invisible to this world you paid attention to me and accepted my stupid offer. I've seen monsters...and you are not one of them". At this point the girl started crying and her body relaxed. She returned the embrace and the two stayed in that position for a while until the people around them started clapping making them immediately pull away flushed.

"W-we should get going..." she said embarrassed and with her heart racing.

"O-ok". And with that they continued their walk to the beach. When they got there they had a pleasant surprised. It was empty meaning the two of them were the only ones there.

"It's beautiful" her eye gleaming in happiness. The wind suddenly picked up and her hair started gently swaying in it. Blaze was captivated by it...by her. "Blaze?" she called out to him. The boy was looking at her while blushing and that made her blush as well. Her heart was beating and her body moved as if she was drawn to him. He also began to move closer and their lips touched. The kiss was gentle and the two of them remained like that in their own little world.

"Son of a gun!" stated a white hair man who stood at a distance. "Why the hell is he making out with her?!"

"Uhm...isn't spying a bit bad?" asked the Blond haired girl who stood next to him.

"We have to. We finally made it into this damned shift so we have no other choice, but damn this kids shift is freaking unbelievable" stated the man as he sighed.

"Oh I never took you for a peeping tom" came a voice very familiar to the figure.

"Rabbit shoo!" the figure stated with a grin.

"Why you dog! You would think this past century would turn you into a proper person but seems I was wrong" the twin tailed blond girl stated in anger.

"Hey hey chill out" stated a blackhaired man standing next to her.

"You are alive too?"

"Yeah I was also 'Blessed'" he said as he looked at the black haired girl standing next to him. "Makes you wonder how many are out there".

"One hundred exact" stated the blond haired girl. "They are all trapped within this shift and the game will not begin as long as Blaze is trapped in this cicle".

"Kinda makes you wonder if it's a good idea to snap him out of it...by the way...where did they go?" the white haired man asked as he looked where the boy and girl once were. "Crap we have to find him".

* * *

A Blaze stood alone in the middle of the amusement park which he was in hours ago. He looked at the time which stated "10:58" on it. He sighed, two minutes to his execution. But this time he wasn't afraid his mind then shifted back to earlier today.

_(Flashback...)_

"_Blaze..." the girl said as she tried to catch her breath. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever and both their hearts were racing. "I'm sorry I didn't..." her sentence was cut short when he kissed her again. A while later he pulled away and smiled at her._

"_You..."_

"_Talk too much right?" she asked and then giggled._

"_Might seem weird but seems I've fallen in love with you even though I met you today..." Blaze stated flushed._

"_Maybe it's fate?" she asked playfully._

"_If so then it's finally given me a blessing after cursing me all my life" he said with a smiled. He looked at the time it was pretty late and in two hours he was going to die and that was something he didn't want her to witness. "It's pretty late so I should start taking you home" he said as he stood up. He then pulled her to her feet._

"_It's ok I can get home on my own" she said as she smiled. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I am don't worry" she kissed his cheek and then began to walk away. Blaze then grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss. He then pulled away with a worried look._

"_Be safe..."_

"_I will..." she said as she put her hand on his cheek. With that she started walking away and waved at him when she was far enough. At this point Blaze really didn't care about the whole assassination mission. Instead he went to practice his fighting skill until "it" showed up. Blaze had gotten new motivation and he sure as hell was not going to lose._

_(Flashback end...)_

"Right on time as always" Blaze stated at the figure which stood now in front of him. "I would say we should talk but I'm guessing it's not going to happen." Blaze then summoned his weapon and the figure did the same, "Come at me! Calamity Trigger!" the gun blades began to fire a barrage of gunfire but the figure simply dodged them all.

"Shadow Blade" the figure said in an almost robotic tone. A black blade appeared from behind Blaze and he jumps up to dodge the attack.

"You have to try harder than that to kill me! Destruction Fang!" a giant mouth appeared from the ground and it launched at the figure but six things resembling blades appeared from behind her and destroyed the head.

"Continuum Shift..." clones of her began to appeared, first it was one...then two...then three and the number kept increasing until it was in the hundreds of thousands.

"Oh c'mon this is so unfair" Blaze said as he sweatdropped. What ensued was a one sided slaughter. Blaze was overpowering them. It was like his motivation skyrocket after meeting Orihime. He had a reason to fight before but that was vengeance now he had someone he wanted to see again he wasn't willing to lose. "Black Rain!" he threw both the gunblades and the weapon rotated in the air firing continuously as if they were being controlled remotely. Proved useless once again as the figure dodged them...again. "Stay still and get shot dammit!" he yelled in an anime like way. The blades then did a U-turn and returned back to Blaze.

"That would be stupid!" yelled the figure back.

"Wait did you just make small talk?"

"Uhm...no..."

"If you say so" Blaze charged at the figure and their blades clashed. It continued for what seemed like hours and by the time they pulled away there was twenty minutes left until January. "_If I hold it off for a bit more I can make it!"_. But although Blaze seemed not to notice the way the figure was acting he was actually trying hard to figure out the reason for it's actions. Blaze knew it could overpower him...outsmart him and hell even kill him without much effort. But he threw those thoughts to the side and kept fighting.

"Let's finish this..." it stated as it drew one of the blades around it and held it in hand.

"Yeah..." and with that the last charge began. When their blades crashed the force was too strong that it's mask began to crack but from the side some figures cheered.

"C'mon kid You can do this!" yelled the cat Beastkin.

"Hmph...you are almost there keep pushing to attain victory" stated the one inside the armor.

"Stop being a bastard and cheer" stated the white haired figure.

"C'mon SHATTER IT!" yelled the black hair man. But separately from this group the masked man from earlier watched in excitement. This was it, the home stretch.

"Yes, Yes...YES! Shatter it and let it begin make the gears in this god forsaken world turn!".

Blaze put in more force in and when the mask was about to completely shatter the figure suddenly hugged Blaze and that caught Blaze by surprised. His blade scrapped the edge of the mask and it shattered to pieces. What was bellow was a girl with long white hair and an eyepatch. It was someone he knew well enough to recognize now. "Ori...hime?" The giant clock in the park struck twelve and a bell began to ring.

"Congratulations" she said with a smile and tears coming out of her eyes which were miscolored one blue one red. "Welcome to the future...my master" and then Blaze embraced her and they stayed like that as if they were the only two in the world.

"He's done it!" yelled the twin tailed blond girls.

"Finally!" the others yelled even the man in the armor.

"YES FINALLY! The gears of time are now shifting now let's begin this game anew! It is time you awaken Blazblue!". With that the world was covered in light. It was the time for a new battle and this one was unlike any else. The race for the future has begun and only one can come on top now who will be the one who Shatters Fate?

* * *

**ShinigamiYui: That was a very long prologue!**

**Me: Hey I worked on that a lot ok so at least gimme a break!**

**ShinigamiYui: Well guys sorry I didn't do this by myself. I don't have the confidence yet so I asked my closest friend which is Dragoneel for help and he was a pall about it!**

**Me: You're welcome!**

**ShinigamiYui: Next time we will see the world outside the loops and learn who the people watching from the shadows are and what the game that is about to begin is. Well see you all next time.**


	2. Break The Introduction

**Dragoneel: Welcome guys to another chapter of "FateBreaker". As you can see to makes things easier I stopped calling myself me because it would be easier to just say my name. **

**ShinigamiYui: How about we talk about changing something important like the titles of the chapter ~(=W=)~.**

**Dragoneel: (=_=")/ getting to that. Yes as he stated we changed the setup of the titles so it's always or usually will be "Break..." then something but enough about that. Last time we had just had gotten through the prologue of the story where Blaze met Orihime and managed to the endless repetition he was trapped in. Well in this chapter we will be getting more into the game which the characters have to play.**

**Yui: By characters he means a lot of characters since the game has 100 players! But here is a chance for you guys. Although the story will be focused into a few Oc's, we are giving you guys an opportunity to introduce your Oc into the story. We won't promise whether he or she will be a good guy but we will include as much as we can. Oh and by the way don't let the number overwhelm you, it's gonna dwindle down really quickly.**

**Dragoneel: Yes it's as he says, since you guys have been very supportive of my previous works, ShinigamiYui thought this might be a good idea. But just know that this won't guarantee your characters chance of survival since afterall...the game is a survival game. If you want an Oc into the story just display it in the comments. But you have to submit two Oc's, one a player the other his partner or in other words a Murakumo. They can have a power to your liking and the Murakumo can fall under the category of Kusanagi, Blade of Izanami, or standard Murakumo. Simply state the category and leave the rest to us. There are only two Izayoi type so those are out of the question, sorry Izayoi lovers ^^".**

**Yui: Well enough about that let's get back into talking about the story. So as Dragoneel was saying before, in this chapter we will learn more about the game and what the reward for it is. We will also meet some of the main characters and learn more about the repetition and who Blaze really is. **

**Dragoneel: Well without further ado le-**

**Yui: LET'S BEGIN! HA! :D **

**Dragoneel: DAMMIT YUI! THAT'S MY LINE (T_T)**

"_Text" = Character Thoughts_

'_Text' = Communication_

Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or it's characters or it's remaining characters I should say...uhm many died? Ah nevermind!

* * *

Chapter 1: Break The Introduction

His body hurt all over...and his arms felt heavy as steel. He couldn't move and his eyelids felt heavy. He was seriously starting to wonder if he was dead. But that was impossible for he was Blaze and if he remembered correctly, dying and staying dead for him was impossible. Suddenly the memories of what previously happened flooded his mind. The odd day, the beautiful white haired girl, and the final battle which revealed his killer to be none other than the girl he came to love. He also remembered himself beating his destiny and freeing himself from his endless labyrinth, but with that came memories of him meeting his sworn enemy and his defeat at his hand. Yes, Blaze was not dead. He was simply numb for having his a** handed to him by his sworn enemy. He heard a soft sigh coming from wherever he was, and that urged him to open his eyes.

He managed to force his eyelids open and take a look at the room. When he finally managed to pull the task which seemed impossible he came face to face with a bright light which was coming for the chandelier attached to the ceiling of the room. He cursed under his breath, I mean c'mon? Who leaves a bright light on when someone who has probably been sleeping for a week was sleeping inside the room? By some miracle he managed to pull himself up in a sitting position so he could have a better look of the room. When he finally got a good look, Blaze realized one thing. The room was freaking beautiful. "_Did I die and go to heaven?" _came an amusing thought to his mind and he shook it off with a chuckle. His attention was then drawn back when he heard the previous noise again followed by a voice.

"Blaze..." came the soft and tired whisper. Blaze immediately managed to locate the cause of the noise only to find out that it came from the sleeping girl next to the bed. The white hair with a braided ponytail was unmistakable. The girl was none other than Orihime sitting on a chair with her head laid on the bed where Blaze had been sleeping.

"Orihime..." Blaze called out to her fondly. She was truly beautiful, 'a sight for sore eyes' some might say. He then took a closer look at her. The first thing he noticed was that she had a few bandages on her arm. That made a small scowl grow on his face. He was going to make that wolf mask freak pay for hurting Orihime. As if on instinct he slowly moved his arm closer to her and began to run his hand through her hair. He was really surprised to find out that it was softer than he imagined.

"You know, she's been waiting for you to wake up the whole time..." came a voice from somewhere in the room. Blaze immediately reached for his blades only to learn that they weren't there. "Looking for these?" asked the white haired man who seemingly had managed to hide his presence from Blaze. He held both of the weapons in his hands and Blaze sighed. His mind shifted back to one of the most important rules of being an assassin, "_Never lose your weapon to the enemy"_. The thought made him sigh as he knew he had failed to miserably at keeping up with that rule. "Here take it" the said white haired man simply threw the blades back at him and he caught it.

"Why are you giving them back to me?"

"Because they aren't mine kid" came the simple response. "So what do you remember?" the man asked and upon taking a closer look at him Blaze immediately knew that he had seen this man before.

* * *

_(Flashback...)_

_The light was blinding and if Blaze had to guess he would say it was no ordinary light. It was warm and inviting and Blaze couldn't care. All that mattered right now was that he was holding someone who he began to hold dear in his arm. When the light had finally passed over in what felt like hours, Blaze decided to take a look at the clock once more. It said 1:30 and Blaze sighed in relief. He had made it, and not only that he had found someone worth fighting for and protecting and speaking of which. Blaze's gaze immediately shifted to the girl who was now looking at him, somehow her eyepatch had fallen off and now Blaze had a perfect view of her eyes. They were discolored but beautiful nonetheless and Blaze felt captivated by them. _

"_Blaze I'm So-" Orihime began only to be silenced by Blaze's lips. The kiss was sweet and she nearly melted into it. If she was to guess, her creator was probably turning in his grave right now although she really didn't want to think about the said man. The two then immediately pulled apart when they heard clapping and when they turned to look they came face to face with a man with a Wolf mask followed by a young girl who seemed like a blond version of Orihime._

"_Bravo! This truly is a great day in history indeed. To think our little lost lamb would finally be able to break free from his prison of solitude. This is truly a magnificent day" the man stated with a smirk which had been hidden by his mask. _

"_YOU!" screamed Blaze in rage. "I finally found you! I am going to tear you to pieces Masked Wolf!" Without thinking Blaze charged but when descended his blade, he was surprised to find out the figure had disappeared._

"_Now, now child. I am pretty sure it was I who found you, so I would really appreciated it if you didn't take credit for my hardships. Isn't that right my sweet 99th primefield?", he had reappeared on top of one of the clock with her so called 'primefield' by her side hovering in the air._

"_Yes master..." came the monotone response._

"_Sister..." came the first words from a dazed Orihime._

"_Yes...She is indeed your sister...and with that you can probably guess who I am no?"_

"_But that is impossible!" Screamed a bewildered Orihime. "You are too young and I saw you die!"_

"_I Suppose you did, that body was beginning to get quite troublesome as well" came the man's response as he lifted his hand up to his chin. _

"_Do you know him, Orihime?" asked Blaze as he joined the girl. Orihime stiffly nodded and hesitated when she was about to give her response._

"_This...is the man who created me" the words she despised most came out. "He's the reason...I've been forced to kill you for all eternity" a look of pure sadness appeared on the girl's face. Blaze who noticed this felt like a jerk. Afterall she was sad because she blames herself for all the countless times he was killed. Blaze then proceeded to put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, as always it was this damned wolf's fault. Blaze smiled at her and Orihime cheered up a bit but she began to be pensive. She then turned to the man who was simply standing there. "I would like to ask you a question" came Orihime's confident response._

"_Shoot" said the man in a cheerful voice which almost made Blaze want to puke._

"_Why congratulate us in breaking free when you yourself are the one who asked me to keep Blaze trapped for all eternity?" _

"_It was a test really" came the answer after a solid one minute of waiting._

"_A test?" asked Blaze confused._

"_You see, when I created the 100th primefield aka Orihime, she was nothing more than an emotionless killing machine. But the people who asked me to create such a thing told me that each primefield needed a partner, and that their partners would be chosen by the primefield itself" a moment of silence. "So I let Orihime choose but she was different, really different. She couldn't choose a master and none could tame her. She slaughtered every master she had first chosen"._

"_Orihime is that true?" Blaze asked the girl and she stiffly nodded. Blaze then sighed and hugged her. "It's fine really...it's not like I am so innocent myself"._

"_Master..."_

"_Aww so cute. Now less hugging and more listening to my story" the two pulled apart and began to listen to the man again. "Now this left a dilemma in my hand. How was I suppose to partner up the 100th primefield unit with a master if she always ended up killing her master?" the man asked to no one but himself. "The answer came quicker than I thought and it came in the form of you, Blaze"._

"_Me?" Blaze asked taken aback._

"_Yes. I had crafted you into what I wanted you to be as 'they' wished you to be but even so, for some strange reason none chose you"._

"_Do you mean the Murakumos?" asked Blaze trying to understand more. He totally missed the part of when he said that "they crafted" him into what they wanted._

"_Yes. I wanted you in the game and so did they but one could not participate in such a game when they do not have a partner or in other words a Murakumo, and there is where I came up with a brilliant plan" a sinister smile was all that plagued the man's face and Blaze although couldn't see it could still definitely feel the sinister feeling he was letting off._

"_Ordering Orihime to kill me...right?"_

"_You catch on quickly, I really like that about you" came the man's response and for some reason his voice was filled with pride. "I ordered her to kill you but something amusing happened, when you died something or someone trapped the world into an endless loop. The loop was infinite and It would not end unless you yourself managed to survive the day" stated the man in ignorance. But in truth he knew, he knew who trapped them for they were none other than his so called "employers"._

"_What was the goal of all that?" asked Orihime, for he was still confused to what the point of making her kill Blaze was._

"_It was simple...imouto..." came the voice similar to her's. "You were a killing machine, you held no qualms about killing nor did you feel any emotion" she paused for a bit then resumed. "You and Blaze were unaffected by the repetition meaning although you guys did have to repeat the day...the memories of what happened still stuck with you". Realization hit and Orihime's eyes widened._

"_Yes my daughter" the masked man began to speak again. "By killing the only person who could understand you time and time again, you would eventually begin to understand death, pain, sorrow and what I really wanted you to feel..solitude"._

"_You're sick" stated Blaze, his voice filled with disgust. _

"_Sick or not the plan worked. Orihime in the end chose YOU as her master meaning now all the players are here and the race to becoming GOD has begun. Now don't hold this against me but I am going to test you for a bit" and just like that the man vanished._

"_Where did he go!?" asked Blaze as he looked around._

"_Behind you master!" But before Blaze could even process what happened he was already flying backwards hitting the concrete so hard that a small crater which extended from where he first impacted to where he had slid to. _

"_You bastard!" anger surged in Orihime and he was going to make this bastard pay. "Come forth Blade of Destruction!" a giant black and and red sword descended from the sky, embedding itself behind Orihime. _

"_Come forth...Blade of Creation..." called out the blond girl who was now standing in front of Orihime. A sword which was almost like Orihime's descended to the ground behind the girl and it's color white and blue. _

_A light came from both swords and both girls began to glow. When the glowing finally subsided two girls appeared in armor. Both girls wore skin-tight body suits which had a resemblance to that of the Izayoi. The only difference being that the colors differed from the Izayoi and also that some parts of the armor looked different. The armor was not sleeves and both armor seemed to have something closely resembling a scarf which almost reached the ground. The shields were still there but they differed. Each shield was had almost four blades sticking out where the Izayoi only had two. This meant that these two units could also boost as well. In both hands Orihime held a black Saber which highly resembled that of the Izayoi, the other girl instead of blades had a spear with a spearhead similar to the blade of each saber. _

"_Ah light and darkness...this should be a nice dance to watch, afterall they are both Izayoi type" stated the masked man, but his amusement soon came to an end when he was sent flying. His flight came to an end when he impacted one of the parks rides. "I see that you are tougher than I had imagined, Blaze"_

"_Ah shut it asshole!" stated Blaze. His arm felt limp and if he had to guess he probably had dislocated it in the impact. "Dammit" Blaze curse under his breath. He was snapped back to reality when the man he sent flying disappeared from where he had landed. "Shit!" Blaze immediately removed himself from the spot and as he did a giant energy ball impacted the ground creating a crater and realising smoke into the air._

"_Hmm, good instinct. I will play with for a bit". The two continued their little one sided battle but as they did the two Murakumos clashed against one another. _

"_Continuum Shift!" Yelled Orihime. The clones from before appeared again but they were immediately mowed down when the blond Murakumo pierced through them like an arrow of light._

"_You've gotten rusty" stated the girl as she twirled the spear to rid of the blood the spearhead had gotten from slaying the clones. "Hmph...you're not worthy enough for him"._

"_Worthy what are yo-" her sentence was cut short when the girl charged at her again. The blades and spears clashed and Orihime was pushed a bit back when the girl added a bit more force to her attack. She twirled the spear again and tried to pierce Orihime but Orihime kicked her in the gut pushing her back. While she recovered from the attack, Orihime summoned seven blades around her and ordered them to attack the girl. The girl simply dodged it as if it was nothing and charged at Orihime again. This time Orihime's reflexes failed her as her attacker managed to scrap her arm and leave a wound._

"_You stole him from me...he was meant to be mine and yet a failure such as you took him" the two shields gave out a white glow and the girl moved at an unbelievable speed. "You were always the favorite and I your shadow! But I will kill you and become his!" She began to barrage with strikes and then she proceeded to twirl making the spear work almost like a propeller, a deadly one. Orihime dodged most of the strikes but one managed to cut her near her stomach and the pulled back to avoid getting harmed._

"_But father said no one chose him so how is he yours?!" Orihime was now angry. She didn't remember much of her creation but she remembered of the time after. It was true that she was emotionless after she was created but she always looked up to her sister. Even if she had no emotions she still felt what she could only understand as jealousy towards her sister. Her sister was stronger than her, more loved by their father and her sister became her father's Murakumo. Orihime did indeed reject all those she chose as a partner but that was because she wanted to become her father's Murakumo. Back then she thought he was the perfect master, well that was until she saw him die and when he ordered her to make Blaze suffer. _

"_I did choose him but father said no...he said Blaze was the ultimate test so he could see the power of the 'Ultimate Murakumo'! Do you know what that felt like? The pain of being rejected what you desired? It hurt and it ate at me and I swore that one day I would make you pay! That one day I would MAKE YOU BLEED!" the girl charged quickly and her booster grew more powerful. She did a spin in the air and back kicked Orihime into the ferris wheel which crumbled to the ground and doing massive damage to the beautiful park. She then approached the damaged wheel in search of Orihime. She found the said girl lying on the ground under the rubble which was once the ferris wheel. "This is where you die..." she didn't care right now. She wanted this girl dead, she didn't care that her master told her not to kill her, she didn't care how Blaze felt about, but this girl was going to die. As she descended the spear she was sent flying by someone or something. _

"_I will not allow you...to harm her" The girl looked, only to see an older woman which closely resembled her standing in front of the fallen Orihime._

"_YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!" yelled the girl as she charged but she suddenly came to a halt when something highly resembling a drone shot at her._

"_Steins...gunner" before the girl knew she was surrounded by drones and each barraged her. As the smoke cleared the said girl feel to the ground and her armor disappeared in a ray of light._

"_Oh my...seems we have company" stated the Wolf as he felt his partner's presence diminish. "Well then I must start taking my leave now, sorry for the rough playtime Blaze" the man's gaze shifted to the teen who laid on the ground in the pool of his own blood. _

"_Wait...you bastard..." stated Blaze as he tried to get back to his feet but it was useless. He could barely move and he had lost a lot of blood. I was useless really, here in front of him stood his worst enemy. The man he strived to kill, but he couldn't do anything. To simply put it, he was useless in this case._

"_I shall take my leave now, if you'd excuse m-"_

"_Carnage Scissors!" The man's sentence was cut short as he was forced to dodge the white haired attacker's attack._

"_Sometimes...even a dog should learn how to die" stated the man as he looked at the white haired figure. "Isn't that right Ragna The BloodEdge?"_

"_Sorry, I am a tough one to kill" came the response from the man_

"_Blood...edge?" the name sounded familiar in Blaze's mind, but before he could even pay it mind, he his consciousness slipped into oblivion. But as he slipped into the unconscious, his thoughts slipped towards the girl he hadn't seen since the fight began._

_(Flashback end...)_

* * *

"I see...so that is all you remember then?" asked the white haired man.

"No, did something else happened?" asked Blaze, worried which he had missed something.

"No not really" the man answered the question. "Moving on to more important matters...do you know who attacked you?" A moment of awkward silence followed the question and after a couple of minutes Blaze answered.

"I don't actually know who he is, but he is the reason I am out here" stated Blaze as he clenched his fist. "He is the man who slaughtered my whole village". Another moment of silence ensued but this one came to an end rather quickly as the man was first to speak.

"Erihime" came the strange name from the man. "That's the name of the Murakumo".

"You mean Orihime's sister?"

"Yes. Although we don't know what who the guy is, we know what the Murakumo is and what it's capable of". A slight scowl formed on Blaze's face after that statement.

"Murakumo this, Murakumo that! What the hell exactly is a Murakumo?!" asked Blaze. He was getting frustrated. He seemed to be the only one who knew nothing about what the word or what they were.

"They are artificially created Humans...master" came the tired response.

"Sorry Orihime I didn't mean to wake you up" apologized Blaze.

"No it is alright master. But as I was saying before Murakumo's are artificially created beings and in most cases they are girls, like me".

"Why were Murakumo created?" asked Blaze.

"At first it was to form the black beast but that was centuries ago" stated Orihime.

"Black Beast? You mean the legendary being which wreaked havoc two centuries ago?"

"Well not two centuries anymore" stated the white haired man.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaze do you know what happened when you died?" asked the figure.

"Well I would just simply relieve the day right?"

"That is wrong" came the response from the man.

"It is?" asked Both Orihime and Blaze confused.

"To you it simply seemed like you relieved the day but when you died, you did more than relieve the day. You relived the year."

"What?!" asked Blaze.

"You two only needed to remember the day. This meant that when you died you went to the beginning of the year. But you didn't remember what happened so you all lived the year the same way you did the time before, and the time before that" the man paused to see if they were understanding what he was talking about so far and he was surprised to see that they actually were. "Your memories simply came back on the last day of December or the 31st, and you know the rest after that".

"This means I haven't simply died for 2,800,092...but that I've been dying for 2,800,092 years..." Blaze was shocked. He had been not simply reliving a single day, but a whole year. Orihime stood there trying to process what she had just learned.

"Were getting kind of off topic here. Let's go back to Murakumos" he stated and the two nodded. "As she stated before, all those years ago Murakumo's were created to make the black beast. But those created now...have a totally different purpose".

"What is their purpose?" Blaze asked as his arm moved and intertwined herself with that of the nervous girl which sat next to him.

"To choose their partners and play in a game to determine who shall rule this world".

"What?" asked Blaze confused. Game? The heck was he talking about?

"A certain group of so called 'Gods' created a 'Game', in other words a death-match" began the white haired man as he finally took a seat. "There are 100 players in the game and each player is given a partner..."

"The Murakumo which chose them right?" The man simply nodded as an answer.

"Yes. There are four types of Murakumo. Blades Of Izanami, standard Murakumos, Kusanagi which is highly rare and the rarest of them all Izayois" the man paused for one second. "By the way, Orihime and Erihime are the only Izayois".

"No wonder she beat my me multiple times" murmured Blaze under his breath.

"Did you say something master?" asked Orihime innocently.

"The rules of the game are simple" the man resumed explaining again. "Each player and Murakumo must kill the competition and be the last one standing. If any said player is to succeed, they become 'God' themselves"

"I thought it was ruler of the world?" asked Blaze as he gave the man a confused look. The man simply chuckled which only proceeded to baffle Blaze more.

"You're taking this well you know?"

"I'm an assassin, death and killing are basically my middle name...well if I had one..." stated Blaze with an awkward smile.

"King of the world is simply option two. King of the world is like when a hero clears the ending of a game like it's suppose to and in the normal difficulty. But 'God' is when the hero does the story in it's ultimate difficulty and finds the ending which the normal mode doesn't contain". The man then sighed. Blaze was pretty much a genius so he was having a hard time trying to figure out why he was finding the simplest way to explain this to Blaze.

"Meaning there are things you can do in aiming to become king then when you aim to become god?" Orihime asked. She knew nothing of the said game, she simply knew her master wanted her to kill Blaze.

"Yes. When aiming to become a god, you must kill everyone else in the game. You must leave no survivors. This doesn't mean you can't work with others, it just means you have to kill whoever you worked with in the end".

"I think I see where you are going with this" stated Blaze.

"Let see if you really understand it then. If a kingdom has a king and knights, how does this apply to the game then?" asked the man with an amused smile.

"If aiming to become king you don't have to kill everyone. This means that at the end even if one person becomes king, not everyone needs to be dead and by everyone I mean those who worked with the king. They simply need to forfeit or give in to the other person's rule right?"

"Oh pretty close. Yes, any of the other who are left can be spared by the winner if they forfeit meaning a lot less bloodshed" a sad smile formed on the man's face. "You do know where I am going with this right?" Blaze simply nodded.

"I am a player and Orihime is my partner...right?"

"Yeah, but if it makes you feel better I am also a player as well" stated the man as he sighed. As he finished his sentence, a girl which resembled Orihime entered the room. Orihime tilted her head to the side innocently analyzing the prime field which resembled her.

"She looks a lot like her Nu afterall...it's sort of strange that she ended up as one of the Izayoi types" stated the blond girl. Blaze stared at the blond girl and back at Orihime multiple times in an attempt to understand why they were similar.

"I haven't introduced myself yet have I?"

"No" responded Blaze and Orihime.

"I am Ragna The Bloodedge...and this Is my partner Noel Vermillion a Kusanagi type, and one of the first Murakumos".

"Ragna the Bloodedge?" Blaze processed the information for a second and then. "WHAAAAAAT?!"This was an encounter which gave way to a strange friendship which would last for a lifetime.

* * *

Cade Gensoki was not a very social man. If he was to blame it on anything it would be because of his messed up childhood. He was born the son of a human and a dragon beastkin and highly discriminated against by both his kind and mankind. Because of this he saw it was best to distance himself from everyone and everything. This then led him to his job choice, a detective. His job choice was great in his opinion. Days were slow and he was able to help others. But at times there were strange cases like his own case.

Cade Gensoki had been reliving December 31st of the year 2299 A.D for as long as he could remember. But a week ago, he awakened for the 2,800,093 time...he was not surprised to find the blue haired girl sleeping next to him. But he was surprised to find out that his digital clock stated 7:00 AM, January 1st of the year 2300 A.D. But as he stated before that was a week ago. Now he was dealing with another mystery, the mystery of who had set up this stupid game which he was currently being force to play in. His favorite black coat had gotten ruined because of this stupid game and he was less than pleased.

"Master watch out!" came a cry from his partner. He sighed and simply and effortlessly dodged an attack which was aimed at him. His gaze then shifted to the beautiful blue haired girl who stood by his his side. Her name was Selena Marksman, yes her last name was weird but Cade was the only one to blame since he himself gave her the last name. His thoughts shifted when he had met the said girl about a year ago. The two of them were lovers now but their meeting was less than romantic.

When they met he was solving a strange case in Kagutsuchi. There was announced that there was a string of strange male deaths and he was sent to deal with it. When he finally found the perpetrator he was surprised to find it was a weird armor wearing girl. She had white hair and wore an eyepatch in one eye. Along with the perpetrator he found Selena, badly wounded and bleeding. At that moment his instinct kicked in. He rescued the girl and managed to run, but the perpetrator gave chase. Cade was someone who considered himself highly skilled in combat, he even managed to get the alias of the Knight Of The Crimson Flame. But in front of the girl who chased him he was nothing but a child. He had mastered every type of fire weapon on earth but against the girl his weapon skills were worthless and to save himself he had to make contract with the dying girl in his hands.

With the contract they managed to survive but not because they were strong enough, but more because the attacker let them go. But now here they were again in a battlefield they shouldn't have been in the first place. His gaze them shifted to the brown haired teen who stood in front on him, the same "Why me?" look adorning him face. The said teen was none other than Spencer Heartland. Descendant of the Heartland family which were known for their control of the earth and earth related matter. Cade had seen the boy before and he knew how cunning the said teen was since the teen himself helped Cade solve the case which his family had assigned Cade.

"Kind of a surprise to see you again, Cade Gensoki" stated the teen with a smile.

"Same here, Spencer Heartland. Maybe I should call you the 'The Mover Of Continents'" stated Cade as a smile also formed on his face.

"That's enough, Ilene" called out Spencer to his Murakumo who obediently stopped her attack which had spawned blades made out of rock from the ground.

"You too Selena" called out Cade and the said girl obliged. "I take it you were also dragged into this stupid game?" The successor of the Heartland family simply nodded.

"I thought when Ilene and I finally broke out of the repetition that we were finally safe and free, but as they say..."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire" both stated in unison. They paused for a second only to laugh together leaving the two girls to stare at them confused.

"How about we team up?" Spencer was first to ask. "I don't quite know if I want to participate in this game yet, but others will eventually come for us so I think it would be best to form some bonds" stated Spencer to Cade.

"I agree with you, and yes I too don't know what I am going to do" Cade then extended his hand forward. "Partners?"

"Partners" said Spencer as he shook Cade's hand to show that they were in agreement. Yes Cade was not a social person but neither was Spencer, but these two had formed a beautiful bond which was going to take them through a lot of hardships.

* * *

"Stay Still and die!" yelled Talon Bane. A man in a black winter hat (despite it not being cold), dark maroon peacoat, black pants, and brown Chelsea shoes. All his yelling was directed towards a young teenage girl who seemed to effortlessly dodge his attacks. The said girl was none other than Tera.

"Why would I do that?! Idiot!" retorted Tera.

"Why you little brat! That's it! Magnitude 1: Earth Fang!" Talon descended the Axe into the ground and spikes made out of solid rock began to spring out in a straight path towards Tera. But before the spikes could even touch Tera, they were all cut down by a blade made out of water.

"Water...beats...rock" came the Monotone and slow response from the black haired girl who stood next to her master.

"Thanks Zillia"

"It...was...nothing...master" stated the girl with a lopsided smile making her master laugh nervously.

"Tch a Kusanagi Type. This will be troublesome" stated Talon as he scowled.

"I will protect you master" stated Talon's partner, Rho. She was glaring daggers into Zillia and if looks could kill Zillia would've been dead a long time ago.

"Are you two monkey's done? Our team up should've occurred hours ago" stated a red haired girl as she drank a cup of tea. "Delicious as always Ene" the redhead stated as she gently smiled at the green haired Murakumo which stood next to her.

"Thank you master" the girl stated as she bowed.

"STOP DRINKING DAMN TEA AND FIGHT DAMMIT!" yelled both Talon and Tera in unison.

"Why should I bring myself into such a petty squabble?" asked the redhead again as she took another sip of tea with both eyes closed. She then opened one eye and stared at the two again. "Surely you don't plan to survive this death game by yourself?"

"Tch, if it wasn't because I kept getting attacked by multiple bastards I wouldn't even be playing in this game. I GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO!" yelled Tera in frustration.

"For example...searching for Blaze The BlackDawn?"

"Yeah..." a moment of awkward silence ensued. "WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW BLAZE?" yelled Tera once more.

"Settle down a bit will you?" stated the red haired girl as she sighed. "But to answer your question, I am also searching for the said man" she took another sip as she faced the other two once more.

"Well I'll be" began Talon. "I am looking for him as well. I plan to use that ridiculous bounty he has on his head to help my city. Too bad I have no idea what he looks like since these wanted posters don't help much". Talon then proceeded to pull out a wanted poster which had a picture of Blaze, drawn dimently on it. "Wonder if a five year-old draws these things".

"Probably" stated Tera as she sighed.

"Since we are looking for the same person, how about we team up?" asked the girl once more.

"Sure I see why not" stated Talon as he lowered his axe.

"Well it can't be that bad" Tera stated as she lowered her scythe. "By the way...you never told us your name".

"Oh my apologies" the girl stated as she handed the cup to her murakumo and then proceeded to stand. "My name is Maria Oswald, heir to the Oswald family, and this is my partner Ene Oswald" she stated as she, and her Murakumo bowed.

"Nice to meet you, young lady" began Talon. "Name's Talon Bane, and this is my partner Rho" he signaled to the girl next to him.

"Nice to meet you" stated the blond known as Rho.

"My name is Tera Fang, and this is my partner Zillia!" stated Tera cheerfully.

"Nice...to...meet...you" the black haired murakumo stated.

"I am very much looking forward to this friendship" stated Maria as she smiled. "We should get going now, the Library Forces should be here soon...follow me". Maria began to walk and with a shrug the others followed behind her. Yet again, the idea of friendship had struck.

* * *

Somewhere in Kagutsuchi...

It was a slaughter...that was the solemn word which described the scene. There was blood on the ground and twenty bodies laid still and lifeless on the ground. Amidst all this gore stood two figures. One who wore a mask, and the other which looked like a young girl.

"Tch...not even worth killing" stated the mask man, his voice filled with dissatisfaction.

"They were indeed easy to dispose off, master" the blond girl stated as she sighed.

"How are you feeling, Erihime?" asked the man as his gaze shifted back to the girl.

"I am fine master...my heart is the only things that is hurt" she stated as a scowl formed on her face. "I will have revenge on the one who made a fool out of me!".

"Don't worry my daughter soon we will" the man then looked towards the sky, his mask covered in blood. "Well I am quite surprised that we've dropped to eighty quicker than I predicted."

"Yes...you have a kill count of 10...Talon Bane a kill count of 3, Tera a kill count of 4 and Cade a kill count of 3".

"Quite disappointing that Blaze has not yet shown himself, but we have all the time in the world" the man then turned to the alley way and began to walk. "Let us be on our way, the annoyances will be here soon". With that the two disappeared into the dark alleyway, leaving the mess which they had made behind. It is the beginning of the second week of the game and already twenty participants are dead. Now there are eighty left to go, who will be the one to rule it all or lose it all?

* * *

**Dragoneel: There you have it folks, the first actual chapter of "Fate Breaker!". It was more of a chapter introducing those the story will be focusing on than anything else.**

**Yui: Kinda long for a first chapter (o_o)/**

**Dragoneel: less complaining about length! D:**

**Yui: Sorry sorry...**

**Dragoneel: Well next time we will introduce the Murakumo's and their abilities. Just make sure you choose what you want their powers to be and what model you want them to be. Just remember that they can only be Kusanagi, Blade of Izanagi or standard. They can have anypower from Ice to fire to using a gun. **

**Yui: Only a few might be selected and yours might be one of them. Just remember to submit the player as well.**

**Dragoneel: That's it for now, thanks for reading and before we leave here is a the summary of the main characters: **

**Blaze The BlackDawn(18)(Partner: Orihime Tsubaki)****: Blaze is a Raven haired teen with red eyes who is known throughout the world as The BlackDawn. He has a bounty on his head which far surpasses Ragna. His usual outfit is a coat which highly resembles that of Ragna but is black instead of Red. He also wears black pants, black boots and black gloves. The only thing he wears that is not black is the green scarf given to him as a child by a girl he called his sister. He is fairly well build and is physically stronger than many in the world. Others tend to underestimate him because he lets no muscle show because of his outfit. He doesn't talk to many and the only person he cares about is his teacher *cough* Jubei *cough*, well that was until he met Orihime. He is cold and calculating and seen as genius. He is a cold killer and has more blood in his hand than many ever will.(Except the masked wolf, he needs a reward for how many people he killed). **

Nox Nyctores: Chrono Phantasmas, Dual Gunblade

Drive: Shadowstep

OverDrive: Stream Of Shadows

Distortion Drives: Calamity Trigger, Black Rain, Bloody Onslaught, Destruction Fang, Blood Eater

Astral Heat: Fade to Black

**Cade Gensoki(21)(Partner: Selena Marksman)****: is a dark skinned , has red violet eyes, silver short hair, and has a muscular build. His outfit consists of a black trench coat, black pants, black fingerless gloves, held to his hands by leather straps, a plain belt is wrapped around his belt to hold his pants at his waist. He wears a gray scarf around his mouth and fairly large combat boots. Cold, calculating and efficient, Cade is nothing short of merciless. He takes his job very seriously, which hasn't earned him many friends but rather fear and respect of his colleagues and peers. **

Nox Nyctores: One Man Army, Two hand Guns

Drive: Markman's Eyes

OverDrive: Waltz of Weapons

Distortion Drives: Straight Strife, Rocket Rain, Poison Shell, Break Strike, Gunslinger

Astral Heat: Death From Above

**Spencer Heartland(17)(Partner: Ilene Theodore)****: He is the heir to the Heartland family and controls the Heartland industry which is the provider of food to 70% of the world. He is quiet and enjoys reading. He is very caring and doesn't forgive those who hurt other for entertainment. He is smart and nothing less than a genius. Has everything anyone would wish for but he is not greedy nor does he like his wealth very much. More of a scholar but is extremely strong and can crush many easily. He usually wears a white suit white white dress pants. He wears white shoes as well. His clothes are unaffected by dirt since he of course well...controls dirt. He wears glasses and his spiky hair, and eyes are brown.**

Nox Nyctores: Arc Earth, Gauntlets

Drive: Earth Alchemy

OverDrive: Magma Control

Distortion Drives: Earth Punishment, Magma Pilar, Sand Stream, Rock Bite, Solid Ascent

Astral Heat: Central Core Judgment

**Tera Fang****(?)(Partner: Zillia) Not much is know about her. She is a girl who has short hair which is green but has certain strands of hair which are white. She is really cheerful and happy. She is in search of a the BlackDawn who she believes might be someone who might be the key to her memory. Her outfit contain of a Green long coat, white shirt green skirt and green boots. She is the second best assassin in the world after Blaze.**

Nox Nyctores: Snake Bite, Scythe

Drive: Poisonous Fang

OverDrive: Devouring Edge

Distortion Drives: Rending Bite, Death Wave, Poison End, Blood Corruptor

Astral Heat: Coils Of the Forbidden Beast

**Talon Bane(22)****(Partner: Rho): A tall man with long, but not too long, dark hair and gray eyes and looks around his early 20's and pale skin. Wears a black winter hat despite it not being cold, dark maroon peacoat, black pants, and brown Chelsea shoes. Personality wise, he's cold, serious, and not the most friendly guy around. He is very fearless and bold, as he was even held at gunpoint at one time in his life before he proceed to beat the man with the gun to near death with his bare fist. However, he does care for his friends, also appearing like a older brother to them**

Nox Nyctores: Earth Eater, Axe

Drive: Brittle Earth

OverDrive: Earth Decomposition

Distortion Drives: Magnitude 1: Earth Fang, Magnitude 5: Annihilator, Magnitude 8: Decimating Barrage, Magnitude 9: Apocalypse Edge

Astral Heat: Magnitude 10: Shattered Earth

**Maria Oswald(17)****(Partner: Ene Oswald): heir to the Oswald family which are rivals to the Heartland family. She has long red hair, and usually wears a long red dress. She is wise and caring and like her childhood friend, Spencer, she is incredibly smart. She is know as the "Red Queen" to many but the name is simply because of how she dresses. She tends to act overconfident so her opponents thing she might be easy to fool and trick but to their surprise she actually treads carefully and avoids battles she knows she might lose.**

Nox Nyctores: Bloody Rose, Whip

Drive: Bloody Thorns

OverDrive: Queen of Thorns

Distortion Drives: Bloody Bane, Punishment, Blood Bind, Killer Maiden

Astral Heat: Rosen Maze

**Masked Wolf(The world may never know...)(Partner: Erihime) Wears a cloak and Wolf Mask. No one knows much about him besides that he created the Murakumos. Many criminals have heard of him and they tend to stand clear of his path.**

Nox Nyctores: ?

Drive: ?

OverDrive: ?

Distortion Drives: ?

Astral Heat: ?

**Maria Oswald/Ene = xDante**

**Cade Gesoki/Selena = Rogue Black Knight**

**Talon Bane/Rho = DemiDevil45**

**Tera/Zillia = YuukiTerumi123**

**Spencer/Ilene =ShinigamiYui**

**Blaze/Orihime = Dragoneel12**

**Yui: Well see you guys next time!**

**Dragoneel: Bye!**

**~Next Chapter: Break The Chanced Meeting**


End file.
